villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alice Angel
Alice Angel, and her corrupted physical form Twisted Alice, is the secondary antagonist in the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing as the main antagonist of Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. She is a cartoon character who was first mentioned in Chapter 2. Alice Angel appears in the spinoff Bendy in Nightmare Run as one of the main protagonists. Just like Bendy and Boris, she is a character created by Joey Drew for Bendy's show and the only known female cast. Like the others, she was brought to life by Joey Drew using the Ink Machine. There is another version of her called Allison Angel, who murdered Twisted Alice and became Henry's ally. She is voiced by Lauren Synger. Appearance Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with long black hair, thin eyebrows, black lipstick, and has, like the other cartoon characters, pie eyes with eyelashes. She is wearing a black dress, a white bow tie and gloves, although they have some sort of hole in each palm. Twisted Alice is a young woman wearing an angel halo which is melted into her head as well as a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress and also a white bow-tie. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not have the white hand gloves like the original Alice, or they might be covered with black ink from the insides of the ink beings. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow. The left side of her face looks rather repulsive and melted and exposes half of her human teeth, along with an empty left eye-socket. Personality Twisted Alice is shown to be somewhat friendly at first, but later she proves to be twisted, demented and manipulative, which is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding, risking his life in the process. Physical Alice is also a very sadistic and murderous individual, as she has been killing other ink creatures for their insides in order to maintain her beautiful and perfect appearance. This was evident at the end of Chapter 3 when she tells Henry she seeks to have Boris' insides, claiming that he is the most perfect of all the Boris clones she has killed. Twisted Alice has also expressed her hatred towards Bendy, who also shows anger when Henry is sent by her to destroy his cutouts. She is also shown to be afraid of being touched by Ink Bendy and the other ink creatures, fearing that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles" where she was reborn as Physical Alice. Biography Chapter 2 Alice was first seen in a poster that is placed in a room apart from the music department room. A tape recorder of her voice actress, Susie Campbell, can be found near which explains her experience with playing the character, commenting how she has felt a sort of connection with Alice. Chapter 3 When Henry visits Alice's room for the first time, he finds a lot of merchandise dedicated to Alice Angel. The lights suddenly turn off and the televisions start to play a song sung by Alice Angel (I'm Alice Angel). A spotlight reveals another room through the glass and when the song ends, Twisted Alice appears from under the window screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" while banging on the window, breaking a hole from it before disappearing. If the player chooses the Angel Path, Henry will find a tape recorder of Alice's former voice actress, Susie Campbell, in a mental breakdown condition after seeing Sammy Lawrence with Allison Pendle in the recording booth, a voice actress whom Joey Drew chose over Susie to voice Alice Angel. Susie with bitterness mentions she didn't get the memo regarding Allison voicing Alice from now on. She mentions a part of her died after finding out the notice and sought for a way to fix it. After traveling with Boris to Level 9, Henry enters a room where he finds Twisted Alice electrocuting a copy of Piper/Charley from the Butcher Gang. Twisted Alice then notices Henry and taunts him if she should tear his heart out, as she praises her beautiful appearance. Twisted Alice then reveals her creation where she first started out as a "wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug" created from the overflow of ink until she presumably harvested the clones of Boris and members of the Butcher Gang which caused her to turn into an almost perfect human form. She comments on refusing to let Ink Bendy and any other ink being touch her again, believing it might take her back to the "dark puddles" where she was reborn. After a little conversation, Twisted Alice decides to spare Henry in exchange of doing her bidding. Through the chapter, Twisted Alice's voice can be heard commenting about angels, heaven and perfection, at the same time she taunts Henry occasionally showing her apathy towards Henry's safety. Henry is forced to kill Swollen Searchers for their ink and chopping Bendy's cutouts (which may attract Ink Bendy, who can kill you if you don't hide in time). At some point when you return to Twisted Alice, a sudden wave of ink creatures try to kill Henry and Twisted Alice, and she demands you to defend her and her territory from them. The last task is collecting hearts from the Inky Abyss without getting caught by the Projectionist, whom Henry can get rid if he fights him. Once all of her tasks are completed, Twisted Alice will allow Henry to go back onto the lift with Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, goes back on her promise, and accuses him of stealing from her. Twisted Alice then demands that he give Boris to her, as his insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, Twisted Alice will sneak up on Boris, who is tending to Henry, and kidnap him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. In the after credit image for the "Path of the Angel", Boris is tied up, with Twisted Alice's shadow behind, implying she will kill him as the other Boris clones. Chapter 4 Twisted Alice reappears at the end of the fourth chapter. When Henry takes the haunted house ride in search for Boris, it is revealed that Twisted Alice had presumably turned Boris into a monstrosity known as "Brute Boris" and has sent it to kill him. Henry managed to defeat it, much to Alice's rage as she tried to attack him herself. Suddenly, Twisted Alice is fatally stabbed from behind her by Allison Angel, another Alice Angel. The post-credits ending image of Chapter 4 show the Lost Ones surrounding the corpse of Twisted Alice. Trivia *The fact that she has both a halo and a pair of horns may imply that she is a fallen angel. *At the end of Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Alice's" singing is heard. **She is also heard humming it when she is approaching Boris at the end of Chapter 3. *Alice is a reference to other classic hero's lovers, such as Minnie Mouse and Betty Boop. *Her name could be derived from the main character in the first live action/animation hybrid show made by Disney; Alice Comedies. *Twisted Alice's goal is partly similar to Sammy's in the second chapter since both desire to achieve a certain appearance. However, Sammy wanted to revert to his human form while Twisted Alice is trying to become her view of perfection. *It was speculated from the end screen of Chapter 4 that Twisted Alice would be revived by the Lost Ones and battle Henry, however she did not show up in Chapter 5, confirming her death. Navigation Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Wrathful Category:Serial Killers Category:Paranormal Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Dissociative Category:Humanoid Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Paranoid Category:Genocidal Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Enigmatic Category:Charismatic Category:Multi-Beings Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Protagonists Category:Archenemy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Femme Fatale